1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for downloading Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) data in a mobile communication system, and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for downloading SIM data to replace an attachable SIM card in a mobile communication terminal, without the SIM card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card is a type of smart card for storing user authentication information, communication encrypting information and various user information. In general, mobile equipment is combined with a SIM card, thus forming a mobile communication terminal (a mobile station). The mobile communication terminal can access a mobile communication network using authentication information and encryption information stored in the SIM card, can establish communications and can refer to and use user data, such as a phone book or a short message, which is also stored in the SIM card.
Since functions of authenticating, encrypting for communication, and storing various information can be separated using SIM cards, it is possible to install and use one SIM card in each of a plurality of mobile communication terminals, or each of a plurality of SIM cards in one mobile communication terminal.
However, a user must manage the SIM card by himself or herself, and may lose or damage the SIM card. Also, the user must always have possession of the SIM card with even when the user moves to another place. For example, even during a foreign travel or a business trip, the user must have the SIM card with himself or herself in order to use a mobile communication terminal. Since the SIM card contacts a mobile communication terminal by electrical contact, i.e. in a hardware manner, a contact error may occur. Also, a mobile communication terminal must include a device for contacting the SIM card, thereby increasing the size of the mobile communication terminal.